1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a security structure and more particularly, to a security structure of portable hard disk drive.
2. Description of Related Art
A computer may be quipped with a cap and a lock for locking portable hard disk drive(s) to the inside of the computer case. However, this arrangement does not guarantee a high security. Because the cap and the lock are exposed to the outside of the computer case, a person can access to storage data in the portable hard disk drive(s) easily by using a tool to damage the lock and open the cap.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a security structure of portable hard disk drive that eliminates the aforesaid problem.